


Just Me and My Little Guy

by Emma_Cresswell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Mother/Son Bonding, the drive to the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Cresswell/pseuds/Emma_Cresswell
Summary: Heidi Hansen had always tried her best to be a good mom. Sure, she knew there was space she could never fill. She knew that she and Evan wouldn’t have that close bond that every other mom and son seemed to have. She knew there were things she could never fix. She knew all of that. Really, she did.But she still tried.(Or the conversation that took place on the drive to the hospital)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally joined the Dear Evan Hansen fandom a week ago and was disappointed at the lack of fanfics for this musical. Hopefully this fic fills some more of that empty space.  
> Title from "So Big/ So Small"  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dear Evan Hansen.

Heidi Hansen had always tried her best to be a good mom. Sure, she knew there was space she could never fill. She knew that she and Evan wouldn’t have that close bond that every other mom and son seemed to have. She knew there were things she could never fix. She knew all of that. Really, she did. 

But she still tried.

Of course, sometimes it’s hard to be a normal mom when you come home from work to find your seventeen-year-old son sprawled out across the bathroom floor with the contents of a first aid kit dumped out into his lap and a crooked, bruised arm. Perhaps she should’ve just held him for a moment and whispered words of comfort to him. That’s what a normal mom would’ve done.

But Heidi Hansen wasn’t a normal mom. Instead, she quickly flipped into her nurse mode and hastily made sure nothing else was broken before handing Evan an ice pack and ushering him to her car. Evan hadn’t been crying when Heidi caught him trying to wrap a gauze bandage around his arm, but he began to cry once he recounted the tale of how he fell out of the tree. 

“And you just fell?” Heidi said, still trying to make sense of the story her son had relayed to her.

“I-I-I j-just sort of slipped,” he replied, swatting at the tears that streamed from his eyes. He was trying to put on his tough-teenage-boy face. He did that a lot in her presence. Sometimes she didn’t seem to catch it, but for once, she was able to see right through his facade.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“You’re not allowed to answer phone calls at work.”

“Evan, what did I say about emergencies?”

He stared out the window of the car, absorbing the scenery of passing cars. “To call you.”

“Even if…?”

“Even if you're at work.”

Heidi sighed as she signaled for her exit. She tried to be a normal mom, but sometimes that was hard if your son refused to accept normal. Occasionally, it felt as if her son were a mystery. A mystery that she couldn’t solve no matter how hard she tried. “Evan, I just want you to be safe.”

There was a moment of silence before Evan glanced down guiltily at his crooked arm. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For falling and breaking my arm.”

Heidi let out a huff of breath. “It's fine. Just…don't apologize for an accident, Evan. Okay?”

He fidgeted nervously and mumbled something that was close to a vocal affirmation. 

She sighed again. “I'm not mad, okay?”

He mumbled again, only this time it sounded something like, “Okay.”

There's silence in the car as the pair pulled up to the hospital. Heidi parked and glanced warily at Evan. He was still staring guiltily down at his arm, but at least the tears had stopped. 

Heidi put a firm hand on her son’s shoulder and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Come on, let's get that arm straightened out.”

At least there was one thing she could fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated, but you can do whatever you want.


End file.
